


The Journey

by DarkDobby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDobby/pseuds/DarkDobby
Summary: Before Pansy had any time to react, the Gryffindor had knelt in front of her, put one hand next to her on the floor, the other at her jaw and kissed her.She put one hand on the floor behind her to support their weight and left the other to rest behind Granger’s neck. She felt her soft lips touch hers and would have given anything to pull away in disgust, but she couldn’t. Instead she closed her eyes and lost herself.The other girl sucked lightly at her lower lip and she opened her mouth, allowing her to use her tongue to explore her mouth, which, bizarrely, Pansy didn’t find appalling and then her hand moved upwards, as of its own accord, through the Gryffindor's bushy hair, to pull her closer.“Time’s up,” said Finnigan and the two girls broke apart,“Was it that bad?” he laughed.~~~Or the eighth years are going on a trip and Pansy and Hermione end up sharing a room
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson & Theodore Nott
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've posted fanfiction.  
> Feel free to point out any mistakes I've made.  
> Enjoy :)

Silence. The room was almost completely dark, but for a few feeble rays of sunlight, passing through the apparently-not-as-tightly-closed-as-Pansy-had-thought curtains.

Pansy had woken up early from a terrible dream she couldn’t remember. She was sure she had seen it before. Every couple of nights she would jump awake, covered in sweat and a feeling of cold dread that made her hairs stand on end.

She had been lying on her bed awake for almost an hour. She didn’t want to get up. Everything was so calm, so peaceful there, yet there was a storm raging inside her.

Every emotion tangled into a huge dark cloud in her head. Anger, sadness, grief, remorse... Everything was over and nothing was. Those looks and whispers would never stop, she knew it. _Well, I deserve them, don’t I?_

She shook her head. She had to stop thinking like that. She had been given a second chance. She had to stop living in the past and start proving she’d deserved it.

She got out of bed and started getting dressed. Her trunk was still tidy, she had only been back at Hogwarts for a couple weeks. As she was leaving she saw her bed sheets move slightly and smiled faintly.

She sat down at the Slytherin table and started adding food to her plate. A couple of sausages, fried eggs. She ate without taking. This was how things were these days, she never really talked with her friends anymore, especially Draco ...

Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement. She cleared her throat and the Great Hall went quiet.

“Good morning students, I am happy to announce that the seven and eighth year students will be going on a school trip to Greece as part of their History of Magic and Muggle studies classes (the latter was now mandatory). Letters have been sent to inform your parents. The first trip for the eighth years will take place between the first and the fifteenth of October and the second for ...”

Pansy turned to Draco, who looked uninterested.

“What do you think?” she whispered.

“Whatever,” he replied.

“Why aren’t you excited? It’s a school trip!”

“Pansy, no one here likes us. We are the 'villains', remember? Do you think anything is going to change when we go to Greece?”

“...Professor Smith and Professor Richards will accompany you...”

Morgan Smith, the defence against the dark arts teacher, was a beautiful woman. Her skin was dark and perfect and she had freckles. Her hair, curly and gingery-brown, was usually tucked in a high bun. She was very young – no older than twenty seven – and was enthusiastic and kind to her students. The trip was probably her idea. _Thank Merlin she’s going in Bing's place!_

Professor Emily Richards was also young. She was a muggle-born witch from Scotland who had been imprisoned for the last two months of the war and was now teaching Muggle studies. Her hair was about at the length of her shoulders and her eyes were a deep piercing green. She was always calm and patient. She wasn’t in any way strict, but she always seemed reserved maybe even distant, or perhaps it was just Pansy who thought so by comparing her to Professor Smith.

McGonagall’s speech was over. Chatter had flooded the Great Hall, some students sounded excited, others jealous.

Pansy remained quiet. She was feeling hopeless again and somehow betrayed. She had felt exited for a moment, like things would be great, they would leave Hogwarts behind and everything with it, but Draco had spoken and brought reality crashing down on her.

He was right.

Two long weeks had passed but they were finally going to leave tomorrow. Pansy had packed her things two days ago. She had reconsidered, well kind of. She kept telling herself that this trip would be good for her even if people’s attitude towards her didn’t change. She would be seeing new places, breaking the routine, it would be refreshing.

It was quite late. She had left her dormitory an hour ago to take a walk. The anticipation was killing her. Tomorrow at this time they would be at Greece. Pansy was a bit nervous about that.

She had been out for a while and was returning to the eighth-year dorm. She turned a corner and that’s when she saw a figure at the other end of the corridor, a girl with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes turning something golden, that was glittering in the trembling light, in her fingers. She was Hermione Granger.

The two girls made eye contact for a moment and then looked away quickly. Pansy felt a wave of guilt sweeping through her. But why? She hadn’t done anything to hurt her. They continued walking towards each other looking at the floor.

When they passed each other something leapt from Pansy’s pocket on the floor and climbed a surprised Granger’s leg. The small creature grabbed what the girl was holding, jumped on the floor and ran through the half open potions classroom door. The girls looked at each other in bewilderment and followed it.

Once they were in they were met with the sight of a slightly annoyed Professor Slughorn suspending the tiny niffler in mid air.

“To whom does this little troublemaker belong?” he asked.

For a moment neither of the girls spoke. Pansy was not one of Slughorn’s favourites, if she told him the niffler was hers he wouldn’t let her keep her little friend.

The other girl seemed to think so as well because a second later she said “He’s mine Professor, an extra project Hagrid needed help with. I’m sorry for the mess. He slipped through my fingers, Pansy was helping me catch him.” She lied so naturally.

“Well that’s all right my dear,” smiled Slughorn giving her the niffler “but you should go to bed, it is getting quite late.”

Without another word the girls left and closed the door behind them. Granger handed Pansy the little creature after retrieving the galleon.

“What’s his name?” she asked.

“Cinnamon. Cin for short.” Pansy replied petting the ginger little fluff ball with the white patch on its head. “I found him a couple days before school started.” She hesitated for a moment “Thanks… for that.”

The girl smiled and walked away.

Pansy felt her stomach tighten. She didn’t like Granger, she never had. Not because she was a mudblood (though she had to admit that had been a quite significant reason at first), no that wasn’t why. It was because she was an insufferable know-it-all who didn’t seem to like doing anything apart from reading and correcting people. Now she was little Miss Perfect the war hero.

Pansy snapped out of the trance-like state she had been in and took her gaze from where the other girl had disappeared behind a corner. She looked at the small creature in the palm of her hand.

“Look at what you’ve done,” she said and the niffler tilted its little head to the right.

Pansy smiled. She put Cin in her pocket and headed for the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think   
> Bye :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip begins, some changes happen and no one is happy about them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter it out! Constructive criticism is really welcome!

The following morning Pansy woke up late. Daphne had probably woken up very early, as she often did and gone to have breakfast. Pansy got dressed in a hurry and ran to the Great Hall.

Breakfast was almost over. She sat down at the Slytherin table and had some toast quickly.  
Professor McGonagall stood up and asked the eighth-years to follow her out to the Entrance Hall.

Once they had all gathered outside McGonagall spoke:

“Unfortunately some students have gone down with dragonpox and will not be able to come on the trip, so some changes have been made to the sleeping arrangements. I will now read out the names so you know who you will be sharing your room with, once you have heard your name go outside and wait for Professors Smith and Richards to give you further instructions...”

Pansy looked around her, Draco was standing at her right listening to the names being called out and looking at students leaving in pairs or groups of three. Next to him Blaise and Theo were whispering something to each other. Daphne was nowhere to be seen. Was she one of those students McGonagall mentioned? She did say she wasn’t feeling well last night, but...wait!

If Daph wasn’t coming who was she going to share the room with?

“...Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson...”

Pansy's eyes went wide. She turned around and saw an equally terrified-looking girl looking at McGonagall in complete shock. Noticing the black haired girl staring at her, Hermione Granger turned to the ginger boy next to her said something and passed through the crowd of students to exit the Hall as she had been instructed. With a questioning look to Drago,

Pansy followed her outside.

Small groups were chatting away happily. She felt doomed again. Why Hermione Granger of all people? She was going to be stuck with a bloody war hero for two weeks! No, she wouldn’t, she couldn’t. She would ask to change rooms with someone. Yes, she would go talk to Smith once they were at the hotel thing. With that thought she calmed down.

Draco came out a few minutes later followed by Potter and Weasley.

“Are you with them?” asked Pansy motioning to the boys who had just joined Granger.

“Yes, Greg got sick,” he signed.

Blaise and Theo soon came to join them.

“Finnigan, bloody Finnigan!” exclaimed the former.

“Merlin’s beard!” said Draco “Who made these arrangements?”

When all the students had gathered outside they started getting in the carriages they had once thought were horseless. Everyone could see the thestrals now.

Blaise an Theo were chatting all the way to Hogsmeade.

“You’ve got to wear something at night.”

“I don’t like pyjamas!”

“Oh, you want to give Finnigan a good view, do you?”

The banter went on forever.

They soon reached the village and got out of the carriages. The Professors organized them in groups of ten and they side-apparated to a wizard street, a lot like diagon alley, in Greece.

The sun was shining brightly and it was a lot hotter than Pansy had anticipated. The street was lined with Apothecaries, magic bookshops and the occasional taverns and coffee shops.

By the time they left Hogsmeade, it was already 1 pm and with the two hour time difference, the time was 3 pm.

They all gathered around the teachers. Once everyone had calmed down Professor Richards spoke.

“Ok, everyone, you have one hour to explore this place and have something to eat, we will meet here at four. Don’t get lost, don’t do anything dangerous, don’t mess with the dark arts and don’t be late.”

“You’re free. Now go and have fun!’ finished Professor Smith smiling and giving the other teacher a sideways look as if to say ‘you’re being too hard on them”.

Pansy felt someone tugging at the sleeve of her shirt. It was Draco.

“Now what do we do?” she asked him.

“Let’s go talk to them about the rooms,” he answered.

“We should wait till we’re at the hotel, I think...”

"Pansy I am not sleeping in the same room with Potter and Weasley."

The crowd had dispersed. Draco led the way to the table of a small coffee shop where the teachers had sat.

“Hello, is everything okay?” asked Professor Smith.

“No,” replied Draco “we would like to change rooms.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Professor McGonagall made the charges herself,” said Professor Richards.

“But…”

“I’m sorry, but there is nothing we can do about this,” said Professor Richards more firmly this time.

The group left with an annoyed Draco leading it. They sat down at a nearby coffee shop called “Maria’s”. It was a lot darker inside (luckily because the sun had been hurting Pansy's eyes). The coffee shop was old, it had stone walls and a wooden ceiling and floor.

The atmosphere was tense now. Blaise and Theo continued talking more quietly and Draco sat in the corner, not talking to anyone.

Pansy was starting to realise how naive (or well stupid) she had been to think this would be a fun and relaxing trip. Her mind drifted back to Granger. Well things were not that bad last time we spoke, maybe…

No she was definitely stupid. Last time they had spoken it had only been for a second, two whole weeks sharing a room would be completely different.

“Hello,” the waitress interrupted her thoughts “what can I get you?”

“Ehm... a hot chocolate please.”

The boys all ordered butterbears. _Daydrinking, seriously?_ The waitress walked to the kitchen lazily, there wasn’t much work, they were the only ones there.

And that’s when the trio came in. Weasley was the first to notice them and he motioned towards them to the other two. A quiet conversation ensued, but Pansy couldn’t hear anything from across the room.

Finally Granger seemed to win. She went and sat two tables away from Pansy and her friends. Potter and Weasley rolled their eyes and followed her.

Pansy felt something move in the right pocket of her pants and she stood up imimmediately.

“Where are you going?” asked Theo.

“Bathroom, I'll be back in a minute.”

The bathroom was a mess. There was paper on the floor and some of the tiles were cracked. Pansy closed the door behind her and pulled a ginger niffler from her pocket.

“Don’t do anything, ok?"

Cin blinked.

“Do you want some food? Here,” she said pulling a couple of leaves from her left pocket.

The rest of the hour passed uneventfully. They returned to the meeting place and from there they left for the muggle hotel “Artemis” on a bus.  
When they arrived at the hotel they gathered at the front desk to get the keys to their rooms. The teachers called names again.

“...Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson...”

The two girls both rushed forward to take the key.

Their eyes met and they both looked away immediately. Finally Pansy took the key.  
It had a brown leather tag which read “314”.  
Pansy picked up her luggage (which the house elves had loaded on the bus) and headed for the stairs.

By the time she had reached the third floor she was panting and there was Granger, calmly standing outside their door, waiting for her to unlock it.

“How did you get here so fast?” she asked breathing heavily “We’re not supposed to apperate.”

“I took the elevator.”

“Oh...”

Pansy unlocked the door.

The room wasn’t small but it wasn’t exactly spacious either. The walls were a creamy colour and there was a carpet on the floor. As far as furniture was concerned the room was uninspired: two single beds at either side of the room with their nightstands, a coffee table and two chairs in the front right corner. There was a small bathroom to the left. Hands down the best thing about the room, Pansy thought, was the balcony. The white curtains were open and light was filling the room. The view of the city was enhanced by the clear sky above.

The two girls entered their room, dragging their things behind them and suddenly the feeling of peace was broken.

“Which bed do you want?” Granger asked.

“I don’t mind, you choose.”

The brunette nodded and dropped her bag on the left bed. Pansy sat down on the one to the right.

“So who were you sleeping with?” she fell back to stare at the ceiling.

“Pavarti Patil, you?”

“Daphne Greengrass.”

The atmosphere was insufferable. The small talk wasn’t much better. They jumped from one awkward silence to the next.

_This is going to be a looong trip._

The time was 6, they had another hour before dinner was served. Pansy couldn’t take it any more. She decided to go see how Draco was doing with the boy who lived and his pet Weasel. She stood up and made for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To see Draco.”

“Hold on I’m coming too" she grabbed the key.

They knocked twice. Weasel opened. The boys' room was bigger and had three beds, but other than that it was more or less the same.

Drago was sitting on the bed to the left reading a book and looking like he would gladly murder the other occupants of the room. Potter was sitting on his own bed at the other side of the room he didn’t look so happy either.

Something had happened.

Pansy grabbed Draco by the arm, “Let’s go for a walk.”

“Hey,” he complained, but they were halfway out of the room already.

Once they had passed half a dozen doors Pansy stopped.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing?”

“You were fighting with Potter, weren’t you?” she continued accusingly.

“How d... not exac-“

“Draco your family is on probation. Don’t do anything stupid. Please.”

Draco understood, Pansy knew that, but he was so impulsive sometimes. _And we make fun of Gryffindors_!

Dinner was actually fun. Theo kept complaining about having to wear pyjamas and Finnigan. Blaise seemed to have given up and Draco was moody.

Pansy wasn’t so stressed about her roommate anymore, she wasn’t going to let her ruin this. She did realise she had changed her mind about it a million times already but she chose to ignore that too.  
When they got back to the hotel the time was 10 pm.

The lobby was crowded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! Yay!  
> Tell me what you thought in the comments.  
> Ok, thanks bye!!  
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night of the trip brings about some confusing feelings and some old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I had some crazy writer's block.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :)

Pansy went straight to her room. It was dark and quiet in there. She lay on her bed over the covers, staring at the ceiling.  
Today had been fine. She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to move. She wasn’t tired at all, besides, by British time it was only 8.

There was a knock on the door. She picked herself up lasily and opened it. She was met with a furious Theo, an utterly defeated Blaise and an indifferent Draco. 

“Bloody Finnigan!” Theo went off and stormed into the room to sit at Pansy's bed, turning on the lights as he entered.

“What happened?” asked Pansy, blinking to adjust to the light.  
“He is basically throwing a party in our room,” answered Blaise. 

Pansy laughed, “Is he now? Well that explains where Granger's gone! Then what are you two doing here, aren’t you afraid he'll go through your underpants or something?”

Theo snapped his head to look at her horrified, “You’re right! Let’s go!” he grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

“Hey, let me get the key!" she complained.

Blaise and Theo's room was almost the same as Draco’s. 

The trio was inside along with, of course, Finnigan, Thomas, Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, the McMillan kid, Padma Patil, one of her Ravenclaw friends and a Ravenclaw boy. What a crowd! 

“Hey,” Finnigan stood from the bed he had been sitting on with a bottle in his hand “we were about to start playing spin the bottle, wanna join us?”

Pansy was really amused at the faces Theo and Blaise pulled. Draco scoffed.

“Sure,” she answered just to spite them. 

Her friends gave her murderous looks as she joined the circle and sat on the floor.

Trying incredibly hard not to laugh, she turned her head and asked innocently: “Are you coming?”

After half a round Potter had kissed Patil, Weasel had kissed Granger (even though the bottle had landed between her and Thomas but was more towards the latter), Finnigan had kissed Thomas and Bones (much to the annoyance of McMillan) and the Ravenclaw guy had snogged the Ravenclaw girl very sloppily (after Finnigan imposed the rule that every kiss from then on had to be a French kiss lasting at least eight seconds).

Pansy’s turn came around. She moved to the middle of the circle and took the empty butterbear bottle in her hand, wondering how Finnigan managed to pass it right under the teachers’ noses during the afternoon inspection. 

She span it. It landed on Granger. 

She looked at her and then around the circle. What had she gotten herself into this time? Why her of all people?

“Well, what are you waiting for?” she turned to see a smirking Draco behind her.

“I’m not kissing a girl, I’ll spin again,” she answered.

“Why not? I kissed Dean!” 

“You are gay Finnigan.”

“Yeah and I also kissed Susan.”

“Well,” Pansy rolled her eyes, “Granger has a boyfriend.”

“So do I...” that guy was really pissing her off.

“Fine. Whatever. Granger come here.”

The girl looked at her persistent friend, “Seamus, let it go, will you?”

“Look, I don’t make the rules but if we don’t follow them, what is even the point of playing?” A couple of people nodded.

Granger gave up too, sighing she climbed off the bed and moved towards were the other girl in the middle of the circle was sitting back on her feet.

Before Pansy had any time to react, the Gryffindor had knelt in front of her, put one hand next to her on the floor, the other at her jaw and kissed her.

She put one hand on the floor behind her to support their weight and left the other to rest behind Granger’s neck. She felt her soft lips touch hers and would have given anything to pull away in disgust, but she couldn’t. Instead she closed her eyes and lost herself.

The other girl sucked lightly at her lower lip and she opened her mouth, allowing her to use her tongue to explore her mouth, which, bizarrely, Pansy didn’t find appalling and then her hand moved upwards, as of its own accord, through the Gryffindor's bushy hair, to pull her closer.

“Time’s up,” said Finnigan and the two girls broke apart, “Was it that bad?” he laughed. 

Pansy felt an overwhelming urge to punch him, but resisted and returned to her place in the circle.

“That was kind of hot,” Draco whispered in her ear grinning.

“I will murder you,” she whispered back smiling sweetly.

The game continued as normal. Pansy found herself unable to concentrate. She had enjoyed that kiss more than she could admit, even to herself. 

She looked over to the bed, where another girl was sitting talking to her boyfriend in whispers. They seemed to be having and argument. He seemed to be accusing her of something, she found him unreasonable. Eventually, he rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the game, clearly annoyed and she sighed defeated.

Pansy suddenly became aware of the fact that she had been staring, she looked away before she could be caught. 

She felt wrong. She had enjoyed that kiss too much. And then her mind travelled two years in the past, when she had found Draco in the common room, late one night, alone, crying, shaking. She had sat next to him on the couch. He had turned the other way so she couldn’t see him. She had put her hand on his shoulder. Eventually he had turned around, his face red and he had fallen in her arms, whispering “I-l can’t... I c-can’t d-d-do it,” between his sobs. After they had stayed like that for a while, he had looked into her eyes with his own red and swollen ones and kissed her. It had felt so wrong for both of them. Could it be... 

No! That wasn’t it. Draco was like her brother, yes, that was the reason. That and the timing. The timing had been horrible. 

An hour later Pansy was walking back to her room with Hermione Granger. 

They didn’t speak until they reached their door.  
“Do you have the key?” 

Pansy pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked the door without answering. She left it on the bedside table. She was exhausted. She collapsed on her bed.

Her roommate opened her suitcase, took out her pyjamas and went to the bathroom. A couple of minutes later she came out wearing them.

Pansy dragged herself to the bathroom to change too. When she came back she saw the girl sitting in one of the chairs, in her light blue bottoms and slightly darker blue top, leaning over the coffee table, scribbling something in a notebook. 

She returned to her bed and got under the covers.

“Aren’t you going to write?” Granger asked.

Right. They were supposed to record their trip.

“Not now,” she'd just write some stuff at the end, tell them what they wanted to hear. She turned to face the wall and closed her eyes. 

After a minute or so she heard footsteps and then covers rustling from the bed opposite hers. 

Pansy couldn’t sleep. 

Theo had kissed her. She hadn’t thought about it since it happened. Four years ago she had gotten a little drunk at the Yule Ball. Blaise had managed to sneak some firewhiskey in. Draco had been her date but he had asked Theo to take her back to the dorm because she was being clingy. He had been drunk too. Once they were alone he had looked in her eyes and whispered “Pansy...”. She had smiled. Maybe he had seen that as an invitation because he had leaned in and kissed her. No that had felt wrong too. The following morning Theo had found her and apologised. They never talked about it again. Nothing changed, it didn’t have to.

Half an hour had passed. Pansy couldn’t sleep. She had changed positions a million times but she couldn’t get comfortable. 

Something was clawing at her skin. Something was fighting to escape from within her, like a whimper or a cry for help.  
She turned to look at the girl sleeping across the room from her. Her chest was rising and falling slowly. She looked so peaceful. Brown curly hair was spread across the pillow, eyelids shut lightly, her dark skin practically glowing, illuminated only by the moonlight. She was beautiful. 

Pansy’s eyes were burning. She closed them and a knot rose in her throat. She pulled the covers off her slowly and it seemed to her like they made more noise than a duel. It was a miracle that she didn’t wake the other girl. She took a bottle of ink, a quill and a notebook from her bag and went to the bathroom. 

After locking the door behind her she leaned against it, a trembling sigh escaped her. She sat on the floor and opened her notebook. She would take the parts she didn’t want anyone to see out later. She dipped her quill in ink and wrote:

“Dear Diary”...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end!  
> Please tell me if you liked it in the comments!  
> Bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of the trip starts off poorly. Night comes around and Pansy finds herself stuck in that same circle revealing things she probably shouldn't and getting in more trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> It's been a while. Sorry about that. I've been really unmotivated these past months, but a sudden explosion of inspiration hit me and now I'm writing again. We'll see how that goes.  
> Enjoy :)

Pansy was awaken by a knock on the bathroom door.

“Pansy, are you in there?” her roommate's voice asked. 

She drew a deep breath.

“Yes, wait a second.”

She rubbed her eyes and took a moment to take in her surroundings. She was still sitting with her legs crossed and the notebook on top of them, on the floor with her back on the door. A bottle of ink was open next to her, a quill inside it.

She put all her things aside and stood up to brush her teeth, trying to remember when she had fallen asleep. When she finished she was feeling embarrassed. Granger could not, under any circumstances, find out that she had fallen asleep in the bathroom while pouring her very confused heart in her stupid journal-assignment.

She hid the notebook under her shirt, the quill in her sleeve, held the ink bottle in her fist and left her hand fall as naturally as it could. 

She unlocked the door. 

“Bathroom's yours.”  
She tried to walk perfectly naturally without dropping the notebook held in her pyjama pants. She returned to her bed and hurriedly stuffed her things in her bag, trying not to wake the niffler sleeping inside it. 

Hopefully Granger would think that Pansy had just woken up earlier than her and gone to the bathroom... 

But what if she had woken up an hour ago and had been wondering what Pansy had been doing in there for so long? And what if she had woken up in the middle of the night and had seen her bed empty? And what if she had seen the ink in her hand as she left the bathroom?

Oh Merlin, Granger was definitely onto her!

Fifteen minutes later she joined the boys at the hotel’s buffet for breakfast. Draco and her took some toast and juice and sat at a table. 

They had barely started eating when the trio appeared. Pansy choked on the toast she was eating upon seeing Granger. 

“I take it you haven’t become besties with your roommate,” teased Draco “here drink this,” he handed her a glass of juice.

After she managed to swallow properly, Theo and Blaise arrived.

“Took you long enough. What the...”

Pansy stared at them wide-eyed. They sat down with them putting their plates on the table. On each was a mountain of pastries.

“What?” Theo asked.

“Are you going to eat all that?”

“Stop judging! We are trying new stuff. See, this is called ‘bougatcha', it is phyllo dough with cream inside. Blaise tell her!”

“Don’t get me into this, I just wanted some pancakes and coffee and an old lady decided that we don’t eat enough and took us through the entire buffet to get more food before her granddaughter showed up and took her away.” Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes. 

Pansy tried to bite down a grin, but inevitably failed, bursting out laughing uncontrollably. Draco smiled.

Today would be the day they visited the Acropolis and its museum. They would be walking there, since the hotel was fairly close.

It was a beautiful day. White clouds were spread across the sky. Everything was bright and colourful but not as hot as the day before. 

They climbed, listening to the tour guide, a muggle man in his early thirties, enthusiastically telling the story of Lord Elgin taking a Caryatid one night and then returning the following for the rest and hearing them mourning the loss of their sister.

When they reached the top Pansy's jaw dropped. The view was stunning. An endless sea of white houses was spread in frond of her, green patches here and there on the hills. 

She caught a glimpse of Granger, looking at the city under her in awe. Behind her, her friends were taking, not paying any attention to her.

After a three hour long tour everyone was tired and hungry. They went to a tavern called ‘Katerina'. They ate a traditional dish called ‘papoutsakia’, which translates to shoes, even though it didn’t look like shoes, but was tasty nonetheless.

They returned to the hotel to rest for the afternoon. They would be going back out later.

Pansy took the towel from her bed and went to the bathroom. She locked the door, left the towel on the sink and let the water run at the shower to warm up. 

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes. 

She checked the temperature of the water. It was warm enough.

Ten minutes later she came out of the shower and wrapped herself with the towel. She had opened the door and went to get some clothes when she saw Granger, sitting in one of the chairs and writing something in her own notebook.

“How did you get in here? I have the key.” she asked a bit aggressively.

“I got another one from the reception, I thought you might have been sleeping.” Granger replied. If she noticed her tone she didn’t say anything.

“I was looking for you when we came back, where were you?” Pansy continued.

Granger closed her notebook and looked at Pansy puzzled. “I was in Ron and Harry’s room, why do you care?”

“I don’t. I wanted to give you the key because I was going to sleep.”

“I only took ten minutes,” mumbled Granger.

“Whatever.” With that she took her pyjamas from her bed and went to the bathroom to change.

Pansy pulled the covers off. She was too hot. She didn’t know why she had gone off on Granger. Her reason had been pretty silly. But she was still mad. Maybe she was just tired. She buried her face in her pillow and tried to calm down. 

During their return from the restaurant where they had dinner, Finnigan caught up with Blaise and asked him something to which he rolled his eyes.

“What did he want?” Theo asked when Finnigan left.

“He is having another party and he wants to know if we are going to be there.”

“Merlin, not again.”

“Let’s go,” said Draco. 

Pansy looked at him, her eyes narrowed in disbelief.

“What? It was funny to see you kiss Granger.”

“You know what would be funnier? You and Potter snogging.” She teased him.

“If I had to kiss Potter I wouldn’t cry like a baby about it. Unlike some people...”

“Yeah you just wouldn’t do it.”

“Want to bet?”

Pansy laughed, “Yes, actually. I would love to see that.”

“So we are going?”

Pansy sighed. That was the most like himself he had been in a long time. She wasn’t going to spoil his fun. “Fine.”

Pretty much everything was the same as it had been the previous night, same people, same room (well a little less tidy), but this time Finnigan had prepared better. He had gotten some muggle snacks and more drinks.

“Spin the bottle got boring pretty fast, so I was thinking we should do something else. Is everyone okay with Truth or Dare?” he said.

People nodded and shrugged their shoulders.

“Good. Everyone give me your hands.”

“Why?” asked the Ravenclaw girl.

“I want to cast a commitment charm, so we won’t lie on truths or refuse dares.” 

Once the charm was in place the game began. The first few truths and dares were back and forth between Thomas and Finnigan, then Longbottom got dared to drink an entire beer as fast as he could, so of course he choked. 

After Finnigan made out with Abbott, it was his turn to ask again.

“Pansy!” he startled her.

“Yes?” 

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”  
“Well, I was hoping you’d say dare, but sure. Umm... tell us a secret, something your friends don’t know.”

Pansy thought for half a second and an answer popped up in her mind. 

NO. She couldn’t say that.

Too late. 

Unable to stop herself she blurted out:

“There’s a niffler in my bag.”

She covered her mouth with her hand. All eyes were on her now.  
She sighed.

She opened her bag. “Come out,” she whispered. A small ginger and white creature climbed on her leg. 

Abbot let out an “Awww".

“His name is Cinnamon. I found him about a month ago.” Cin climbed on her palm. She started petting him mindlessly. “I’m not sure what happened to his mom.”

“Parkinson I feel betrayed...” said Draco grinning.

Pansy softly punched him on the shoulder with her free hand.

“Well can I pet him?”

“Sure.” 

Before long Cinnamon had passed around half the circle. When he reached Granger he turned with his belly up in her palm, glad to be in familiar hands. She smiled. 

Thomas didn’t want to give him to anyone.

“Guys, can we go back to the game? It’s my turn. Thomas I want my baby back.”

“No.”

“Seriously, we’re playing, give him back.”

“No, he is mine now. He loves me.”

“Right...” she rolled her eyes. “Foood,” she whispered.

The niffler slipped through Thomas’s hands, ran towards Pansy and climbed in her palm.

“Good boy,” she gave him a leaf, making eye contact with Thomas, who crossed his arms and made a face at her.

“Now, Draco?” 

“What?”

“Truth or dare?”

“What are you trying to do? Should I be worried?”

She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Fine. Dare.”

“I dare you...” she chuckled “to kiss Potter.”

Potter snapped his head around to look at her. “Excuse me?” he asked.

Pansy ignored him and looked at her friend who was rolling his eyes. “We have a bet going, just saying...” she smiled innocently.

“We never even set a price...” he trailed off.

“The satisfaction of being right isn’t enough for you? That’s a first.”

“You know what? Fine, I’m not a coward like some people.”

With that he stood up, still looking at his friend. Pansy faked a frown.

“Absolutely not,” said the golden boy when Draco reached him.

“Can’t really play my turn then, can I Potter?” he answered indifferently.

Potter looked around the circle. All eyes were on him. He sighed.

“Oh, just get it over with.”

Draco kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips if that at all. One moment and then it was over.

Draco returned to his place in the circle and looked at his friend who was making a really poor effort of biting down a grin.

“Oh, shut up,” he whispered.

“I didn’t say anything...”

He narrowed his eyes.

“Granger, truth or dare?”

She looked at him puzzled. “Dare?”

“Make out with Pansy for ten seconds.”

“What again? Don’t drag me into this.”

“That’s not very sportsman-like,” laughed Patil. 

“Padma cut it,” Weasley was getting a bit annoyed.

“What, are you afraid your girlfriend is going to leave you for Pansy Weasley?” teased Draco.

That seemed to hit a nerve. Weasel made to stand up but his girlfriend put her hand on his chest and held him back, looking at him intensely.

Pansy looked at her friend dead serious, her eyes saying ‘we talked about this’. “Stop it,” she turned to Weasley, “both of you! We came here to have a good time. I will not let you two run it! Calm down!”

With those words she put Cin on the floor and stood up. 

“Granger?” They made eye contact. 

She drew in a short breath and released it with a “Yeah, whatever.”

Okay.

She took a step.

She didn’t protest.

Another one.

This doesn’t mean anything...

And then she was there. With no more space between them.  
Without really thinking, she put a hand on the back of the girl’s neck, leaned down and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the tension was all gone and the kiss was soft and somehow tender.  
Granger let her hand sit at Pansy’s jaw softly, under her ear. At some point, Pansy felt the girl gasp softly, sending shivers down her spine.

“Okay,” said Draco. 

When Pansy broke away she found she was out of breath. She hid it as best she could.

She returned next to her friend, wiping her mouth absent-mindedly.

“Happy?”

He shrugged his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it!  
> Finally a chapter over 2000 words, yay!  
> Sorry again for the long wait, but I expect the next chapter will be out soon!  
> Tell me if you liked it.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
